Rozdział XIII
Pod maską Niebo rozjaśniło się jaskrawym mignięciem, rozcięte w pół przez wykrzywiony i rozgałęziający się piorun, a chwilę później potężny grzmot sprawił, że konie stanęły dęba. Lightbringer pochylił się nad swym wierzchowcem, uspokajając go i gładząc po grzywie. Wystarczyła chwila, by wierne zwierze posłuchało. Mężczyzna wyprostował się, rzucając wzrokiem po swych towarzyszach. Najlepsi spośród erudicatorów, wybrani do zabicia jakiegoś niezwykle groźnego celu, który brał czynny udział w Tragedii. Inkwizytorzy Zakonu zapewniali zabójców, że jeśli im się powiedzie, zostaną wtajemniczeni i przyłączeni w szeregi samych Uciszaczy. Feradanowi nie podobało się, że musi uporać się z tym zadaniem bez Luny i Shade'a. Nic dziwnego - pierwszy raz działał bez żadnego z nich, a był już wysyłany na niezliczone zadania przez te wszystkie lata. Można nawet powiedzieć, że bez nich, jedynych przyjaciół, jacy mu zostali, Lightbringer czuł się niczym dziecko wepchnięte do pokoju ogarniętego nieprzeniknioną ciemnością. W końcu erudicator siorbnął nosem, podnosząc głowę i pozwalając, by grube i gęsto padające krople deszczu oblały mu twarz, przyklejając do niej czarne włosy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, od dziecka lubił taką pogodę. Podczas, gdy inne młodziaki, a nawet niektórzy dorośli, przerażali się na dźwięk grzmotów i uciekali przed deszczem, Feradana takie warunki napawały spokojem i oczyszczały myśli. A, zaprawdę, było z czego je oczyszczać. Niepokój i samotność nachodziły mężczyznę, im bardziej zbliżał się do celu. Wrócił tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło, na Archolos. Rzucony przez Zakon w sam środek niegdysiejszego piekła, do Czarnywody. Mówiono mu, że kiedyś ta leżąca za Vienną dolina była gęsto porośnięta bajecznymi lasami i oblana setkami strumyków. Teraz panował tam mrok. Pojedynczo rosnące drzewa były nienaturalnie powykrzywiane i pozbawione liści. Zgniłozielona trawa rosła rzadko, ujawniając łysiny ziemi, niewiele różniace się kolorem od chmur podczas burzy. Gdziekolwiek się nie spojrzało, napotkać można było ruiny budynków, obrośnięte bluszczem i kolczastymi pnączami o mdłej barwie. Wreszcie jeźdźcy minęli bramy, trafiając na koliste centrum opustoszałego miasteczka. Na środku brukowanego dziedzińca stała pokruszona na krawędziach studnia. Wokół pustego miejsca z ziemi wyrastały wysokie, drewniane budynki z pootwieranymi, skrzypiącymi oknami, na których siedziały kruki, kryjąc się przed deszczem. Podłoże zakryte było niską, lecz gęstą mgłą. Naprzeciw jeźdźców, na wzniesieniu, stał dworek z odrapanymi ścianami oraz wysoką wieżą wystającą ze środka nasady, nad podwójnymi drzwiami wejściowymi. Najbardziej niepokojącą rzeczą w tym budynku było jednak coś innego. Światło wymykające się z wieży oraz ciemna, humanoidalna sylwetka, przysłaniająca połowę jednego okna. -To tam - oznajmił jeden z erudicatorów, wskazując palcem na dworek. Konie, bez dwóch zdań, zlękły się tego piekielnego miasteczka, o czym dały znać poprzez niespokojne rżenie i odmawianie jeźdźcom posłuszeństwa. Erudicatorzy zmuszeni byli zejść z wierzchowców i pieszo udać się do dworu. Zakonnik, idący zaraz przed Feradanem, pchnął lekko obskurne drzwi wejściowe, które zaskrzypiały głośno, po czym zerwały się z zawiasów, z hukiem uderzając o posadzkę. Pozostali skarcili go zimnymi spojrzeniami, ale szybko zapomnieli o jego nieostrożności i pognali w górę piętrzących się wysoko schodów, znikając w coraz to głębszej ciemności. Minęło trochę czasu, nim zabójcy dotarli do jedynego piętra, w którym płomień świec i pochodni przebijał się przez mrok. Erudicatorzy podzielili się na trzyosobowe grupy, bezszelestnie sprawdzając każdy pokój. -Nie ma go tu. Musiał skryć się niżej lub wyżej - żachnął się jeden z erudicatorów. -Sprawdzę górę - odezwał się twardy, damski głos -W takim razie ja pójdę na dół - zadeklarował półszeptem Feradan. Lightbringer ściągnął wiszącą na ścianie pochodnię, drugą ręką dobywając oręża, po czym ostrożnie zszedł na niższe piętro. Panowała tam względna cisza. Słychać było wyłącznie podłogę skrzypiącą pod krokami erudicatora. Obejrzał dokładnie pokój. Potem następny. I jeszcze jeden - pusto. Już miał wracać do towarzyszy, gdy wtem usłyszał bolesny kobiecy krzyk, po którym raz za razem, szybko i nierównomiernie, coś staczało się ze schodów, aż wreszcie minęło Lightbringera, spadając jeszcze niżej. To była erudicatorka, która wdrapała się na wyższe piętro. Mężczyzna zmrużył groźnie brwi, zaciskając mocniej palce na rękojeści miecza, gdy wtem ze mroczna sylwetka przemknęła w dół schodów. Feradan bez namysłu rzucił się w pogoń za celem. Biegli niżej i niżej, aż wreszcie zobaczyć byli prawie na parterze. Erudicator w porę zauważył tarasujące mu drogę zwłoki towarzyszki. Przeskoczył je, upadając nierówno i staczając się z kilku ostatnich schodków. Natychmiastowo zerwał się na równe nogi, kontynuując gonitwę. Wybiegli na dzieciniec. Lightbringer nareszcie był dostatecznie blisko, by złapać za ciemny kontusz, w który odziany cel. Chwycił i pociągnął do siebie, przerwacając postać. -Zostaw mnie, cholerny morderco - wysyczał niczym wąż szczupły mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, którego powalił Feradan. Erudicator przystawił do jego krtani sztych miecza. -To koniec. Mówili, że będziesz naprawdę groźnym celem... -Groźnym? A czy jakikolwiek pojedynczy człowiek może być groźny dla całego zakonu morderców i pieprzonych nekromantów? -Nekromantów? O czym ty bredzisz, starcze? -A więc wy nic nie wiecie? To wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak wiele osób chętnie dołącza do tej... sekty. Zniecierpliwiony Lightbringer kopnął starca w podbrzusze, pozbawiając go tchu, po czym podniósł go za kołnierz. -Odpowiadaj na pytania! - wycedził groźnie. -Otóż - zaczął, otrząsając się po kopnięciu - ten twój zakon założony został przez zgraję fanatyków. Tych samych, którzy dokonali straszliwej zbrodni na tej mieścinie. -Łżesz, psie. To ty i twoi pobratymcy jesteście odpowiedzialni za Tragedię - żachnął się Feradan. -Tak wam opowiadali? Kłamstwa. Ja jestem... byłem hrabią tego dworku, panem Czarnywody. Po tej niesławnej masakrze, postanowiłem, że wytropię sprawców i wymierzę im karę za zniszczenie mych włości. -A więc my zostaliśmy wysłani, żeby cię... -zaczął Feradan, domyślając się, o co starcowi chodzi. -Żeby mnie uciszyć, tak. Wszyscy, których zabiliście, pracowali nad dowiedzeniem się prawdy o tym, co tu zaszło. Zadowolony? - wyszczerzył się paskudnie hrabia. Nagle do Feradana dołączyli pozostali erudicatorzy. -Złapałeś go? Dobra robota - powiedział jeden z nich, zbliżając się - A teraz załatwmy to, póki nie rzuca na nas jakiegoś cholernego uroku. -Stać! - krzyknął Feradan. Chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, nawet jeśli nie był pewny czy to rzeczywiście prawda. -Co? - ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na niego jeden z zakonników. -Mówi, że jest niewinny. Chcę go wysłuchać. -Dziwisz się mu? Na jego miejscu też byś tak mówił - odparł erudicator, zamachając się, by zadać ostateczny cios starcowi. Wtem jego ostrze powstrzymane zostało przez klingę Lightbringera. -Jaką mam pewność, że mówisz prawdę? - zwrócił się do hrabii. -Mam dowody. Mogę je wam pokazać. -Nie słuchajcie go. To łgarz i czarownik! - wykrzyczał zabójca, którego cios został zablokowany - A ty, Feradanie, zginiesz razem z nim, jeśli zechcesz go bronić. -Nie mam zamiaru pracować dla ludzi, którzy kłamią nawet w kwestii celu, dla którego mam niby pracować. Spróbujcie mnie powstrzymać w dowiedzeniu się prawdy, a skończyciu tu swoje życie - sięgnął nieuzbrojoną ręką do pasa, z którego odpiął przypasaną maskę i nałożył na twarz. left To były najciemniejsze godziny nocy, a noc ta była piękna. Pioruny co chwilę rozświetlały dziedziniec. Zalany szkarłatem, usłany ofiarami. Dziedziniec, który, chociaż zapomniany i opustoszały, raz jeszcze słyszący odgłos uderzenia stali o stal. Raz jeszcze zmuszony do przypomnienia sobie o tym, co kilka lat temu tu zaszło. Tej nocy piorun uderzył kilka razy w to samo miejsce. Feradan klęczał wycieńczony pomiędzy swymi towarzyszami. Martwymi. -Ładnie wykonana robota. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem tak zadziwiającego wykorzystania magii piorunów w walce - powiedział starzec, uśmiechając się paskudnie i klaszcząc w dłonie - Tak czy inaczej, możesz mi mówić Abraham van Nihl, zapamiętaj, bo jeszcze nie raz tego imienia użyjesz. -Mam gdzieś, jak ci na imię, starcze. Obiecałeś mi dowody na to, co mówisz, więc mi je daj - odparł Lightbringer w przerwał między ciężkim oddechem, stając chwiejnie na wykończonych nogach. -Właśnie mam zamiar ci je przedstawić. Widzisz, mroczna energia, która została tu wyzwolona, wciąż otacza to miejse - wyjaśnił Abraham, wskazując na rosnącą mgłę, która, wcześniej sunąca tuż nad ziemią, teraz sięgała mężczyznom do kolan - Chodź, dostaniesz swoje odpowiedzi, chłopcze. Sędziwy hrabia poprowadził Feradana. Lightbringer przetarł mocno oczy, widząc jak jego przewodnik wszedł w ścianę i po prostu zniknął. -Odpowiedzi, ta? - zapytał sam siebie erudicator, wchodząc za van Nihlem. Pojawili się na drewnianej drodze przerywanej co kilka kroków kwadratowymi otworami zamkniętymi szkłem. Feradan, idąc za hrabią, spojrzał w lewo i skamieniał z wrażenia. Patrząc w lewo, widział dziedziniec, na którym przed chwilą stał, od góry. Patrząc zaś w prawo, widział gwieździsty firmament. Szedł po ścianie jednego z drewnianych budynków otaczających centrum miasteczka. -Co to ma znaczyć? -Przecież mówiłem, że te mroczne moce wciąż tu są, czyż nie? - odpowiedział spokojnie Abraham. Starszy mężczyzna poprowadził Lightbringera jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu, kazał przeskoczyć szparę między ścianami dwóch budynków i wejść przez pierwsze okno do środka. Tak też Feradan uczynił. Odchylił okno w swoją stronę i wskoczył do środka, krzywo w pomieszczeniu. Spojrzał w górę na zamykające się wejście, lecz gdy ponownie opuścił wzrok przed siebie, był już w zupełnie innym miejscu. W jakiejś piwnicy lub lochach, na szczęście stojąc na podłodze. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, przełknął ślinę i poszedł wzdłuż długiego, mrocznego korytarza. Prowadził on do ślepej uliczki, lecz Feradan nie zdążył się odwrócić i pójść w drugą stronę. Upadł na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Widział krew bruzgającą po lśniących zbrojach. Widział padających bez życia mężów, synów i ojców. Mieszkańcy w przerażeniu kryli się w swych domach, obserwując ścierające się armie. Feradan sunął wzrokiem po pobojowisku, dopóki spojrzenie nie zagubiło się gdzieś na granicach miasteczka. Zakapturzone postacie zarzuciły liny na budynki, by następnie wspiąć się po nich i wciągnąć postacie odziane w czarno-czerwone szaty. Rzucił oczyma po pozostałych budynkach. Na każdym stanęło kilka tak samo ubranych osób w towarzystwie istot w maskach z długimi, zakrzywionymi dziobami. Wtem ci odziani w szaty unieśli ręce, w których zakręciła się krwistoczerwona mgła. Lightbringer usłyszał chórowo wykrzykiwane słowa w nieznanych mu narzeczu. Narzeczu potężnym, pełnym żalu i nienawiści. Nagle szkarłatna mgła owiała całe miasto. Wojownicy obu sił zaprzestali walk, rozglądając się wokół siebie. Mgła ciemniała i ciemnała, aż wreszcie stała się czarna i gęsta, zakrywająca całe miasteczko. Feradan usłyszał pierwsze krzyki. Pełne bólu i przerażenia. Gdy mgła wtargnęła do budynków, usłyszał kolejne wrzaski, a zaraz po nich wybijane szyby. Równocześnie wszyscy mieszczanie. Kobiety, mężczyźni, dzieci, wyskoczyli z okien. Ci, którzy mieszkali wysoko zginęli z pewnością. Pozostali zapewne przeżyli, ale to zapewne nie był dla nich powód do szczęścia, co można wywnioskować z narastającej w krzykach rozpaczy. Mgła zniknęła w jednej chwili. Wystarczyło, że postacie na budynkach zawołały chórem: "Balaur Erudi". Na dziedzińcu miasteczka widniała okrutna scena. Niektórzy leżący na ziemi, obdarci ze skóry i powyginani nienaturalnie. Dwóch przybitych było włóczniami do studni znajdującej się na środku. Pozostali nabici byli na czerwonawe, mięsiste macki, zakończone czarnym, kościanym kolcem. Macki te wyrastały z ziemi, rozkruszając brukowane kamienie. Wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej przezroczyste. Feradan zobaczył jeszcze, że istoty z budynków zeszły na dziedziniec, a potem wszystko zniknęło. Lightbringer obudził się przed bramą do miasta. Przed nim na murku siedział Abraham. -Jak to możliwe, że przeżyłeś? - zapytał po chwili milczenia Feradan. -Sam się nad tym zastanawiam - odpowiedział ponuro hrabia - Widząc z okna dworu czerwoną mgłę, zamknąłem się samotnie w lochach. W panice odmawiałem wszelkie znane mi modlitwy, aż wreszcie okrutnie wykrzykiwane w tym potwornym narzeczu słowa ustały. Mimo to, wciąż władał mną strach. Wyszedłem z lochów dopiero następnego dnia, zastając me włości opustoszałe. Zastając odrapane ściany, wyliniałą trawę i bezlistne drzewa. Zastałem śmierć wszystkiego, co należało do mnie. -A więc... - zaczął Feradan, dokończając w myślach, po czym krzyknął - Muszę ostrzec Lunę, muszę ją zabrać od tych pomyleńców! -Nie lepiej jej o tym nie mówić? Zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało? Jeśli uciekniecie, wyślą za wami śmierć, dopóki was ona nie dopadnie, jak za mną. Lightbringer zamilkł. Oczy jego były przerażone, pełne paniki, ale wciąż pełne siły. -Dziękuje, hrabio. Wciąż mości van Nihl nie ufam, ale doceniam to, że wyjawiliście mi prawdę. Zastosuję się do pana rady i nie powiem nic Lunie - dosiadł swego wierzchowca - Żegnaj - rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, po czym pognał konia galopem. thumb|400px|Abraham van Nihl Kategoria:Tom II